Olette's Missing Valentine
by patrengkee
Summary: Olette becomes datless on Valentine's day, and just worst thing to ever happen just happened, the person she dislikes the most is being pretty moronic and is just not nice as ever! Or is he?


"Olette's Missing Valentine"

By Patrengkee

Characters © Kingdom Hearts, Disney/Square-Enix

Extra note: This is patrengkee's made-up episode from her so-called Kingdom Hearts, so this can also be "Twlight Town: 3rd Visit". Hayner, Pence and Olette are probably 17 here, and I dunno Seifer's age. Fharra is my OC, 16, aaand…long story. Hope you like it!

* * *

Olette sighed, looking at her calendar.

The number fourteen was surrounded by a big, red heart, and just seeing it makes her depressed—Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and still, no one has asked her out.

"I guess…I'm not that lucky," she said to herself, rolling over her side on her bed.

Hayner and Pence promised her that they'll treat her to the new restaurant that opened in town. But still, Olette wasn't that happy.

She'd hear lots of girls talking about their dates on the fourteenth. But she couldn't get into the deeper details about their guys since she only has a few girlfriends. Most of her friends are boys, because of Hayner and Pence of course. She grew up with them, even acted like a boy during her childhood, but when she started to feel different from the other girls, she changed.

"_Maybe that's why,"_ Olette thought, burying her head in her pillow. To escape from her gloomy thoughts, she forced herself to get up from bed and start choosing her clothes. She picked her yellow sleeveless top and white skirt, and instead of orange, she took a red coat and a pair of red sandals. "Sorry orange, red wins for tomorrow," she said to her favorite color.

She placed her money and the chocolates she made for boys in her red handbag while still trying to get rid of her previous thoughts. But she can't help it. She sighed and laid on her bed again.

"My Valentine's missing."

* * *

Seifer grumbled, kicking pebbles on the empty street. "I can't believe I took that munny from Rai so I can help him ask Fuu out," he thought angrily. He did want to ask Fuu, but Fuu might get some weird thoughts and Rai would laugh at him.

Nobody knew about Siefer's romantic side but Seifer himself.

Leaning on the rail near the sidewalk, he watched the clear, beautiful view of the seashore. If he had a date, both of them would probably be seen walking on the beach together.

"As if," he said to himself, sitting on the railings. "Maybe this happened to that loser too, since they only have that little Olette girl with them," he thought, thinking about Hayner and his so-called gang. He slapped his palm on his face and headed towards the arcade. He walked slowly, disregarding his thoughts earlier. But he can't deny it.

"My Valentine's missing."

_Riiiiiiiiiing!_

* * *

Olette opened her eyes slowly. She realized it was "the day". Instead of pressing the button of her alarm clock on her nightstand, she grabbed her slipper from the side of her bed and threw it at the alarm clock on her study table. She tried to go back to sleep, but she remembered that she set the clock on her study table so she wouldn't fall asleep again. For Hayner and Pence's sake, she got up lazily and washed up.

"Well, look who's dressed up for Valentine's Day," greeted Olette's mom. "So you're having a day out with the boys, hmm?"

Olette nodded and took a sip of orange juice. She noticed she wasn't wearing anything orange today. She remembered—red wins.

Like Olette, her mother noticed something as well. "Is there something wrong, honey? You don't seem very happy."

The brunette just sighed.

Her mother sat beside her and placed her hand on Olette's shoulder. "Honey, It's not important if you have a date or not," she said. "What's important is that you'll enjoy your day with the boys. Please put that in mind."

"But mom," Olette said quickly, "all the other girls have dates and I don't. What difference between me and the other girls, anyway?"

"Olette, dear, don't compare yourself to the other girls," her mother advised. "You're a special girl in your own way. You have to understand that. And besides, Hayner and Pence are being nice to you, aren't they?"

"But—"the brunette started to say, but their talk was interrupted by a doorbell.

Olette's mom nodded her head to the door. "I guess that must be them, huh?"

Sighing, Olette shook her head. "I'm supposed to meet them at the restaurant," she said. "Those guys are so romantic, aren't they?"

* * *

Resting his head on the sofa, Seifer has fully finished a video game without a hitch. He glanced at the clock, realizing that he had finished the game in less than an hour. He grumbled, browsing through his games again.

"Why the hell did I pick that game?" He said, picking up another one. He realized that he had finished the new game in his hand twice yesterday.

Putting his things back on the coffee table, he laid on the sofa again. He doesn't know how he's gonna spend a dateless Valentine's Day. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to take a walk instead of wasting his time inside his house. He'll just have to avoid some mushy couples as he walk by.

"And if I can't take it anymore, I'll just go back," he thought, going up to his room.

* * *

Olette started to see some people walking hand-in-hand as she strolled towards the nearby pedestrian lane. There were so many people, she decided to take a shortcut—the road beside the post office that ends in front of the market, which was under construction. She went through a little alley near the building she was in front of. She saw that the road was empty, and there were so many construction stuff scattered around. She walked slowly to avoid herself from getting messy from the mud and dirt. She hopped on a brown rock that rolled and nearly made her fall. When she reached the market's sidewalk, she sighed, thankful that her clothes didn't get ruined.

Hearing a noise behind her, she turned to see a brown dog growling at her. Turns out, the big brown rock she stepped on turned out to be the big, angry dog!

The brunette didn't think twice—she ran from the barking dog chasing her.

* * *

Seifer checked his mobile phone for the time. _"Eleven-thirty?"_ he thought sourly. _"It's still early? Come on!"_

Placing his phone on the counter, he took out his wallet and started counting munny. He can't believe that the market was the only place he could think of going to. All he picked were chips and sodas, nothing else. That way, he'd spend his day eating and playing video games.

As he paid the cashier, something passing by the window caught his attention. He couldn't believe what he saw—that brunette with that loser Hayner was being chased by a dog!

Seifer found it funny and could've laughed, but when he saw what was on the end of road, his shoulders slumped.

On the intersection was an open manhole—and Olette wasn't looking at where she's going, she was looking at the big dog behind her.

_Oh no._

Seifer didn't think twice. He left his belongings on the counter and ran outside, trying to catch up with the girl.

"Olette! No!" he cried out.

Hearing her name, Olette saw Seifer giving her a hand sign to go back. But Olette was so nervous about the dog, she couldn't. Instead of stopping and turning back, she continued running—and fell, screaming.

The blond boy ran towards the dog and scared it with a rock. When the dog ran away, he looked into the manhole, hoping that Olette was fine.

"Olette! Hey!" he called.

There was no answer.

He could only think of one better thing to do: jump in the manhole and save her.

"Ahhh!!" he shouted as he jumped in the deep hole.

_Splash!_

* * *

Seifer surfaced up the water. The creek water was slightly deep, which made him more nervous about Olette. There are also path walks on the sides, but it was so dark, only the open manhole was giving them light. Worst of all, the water was cold and dirty.

"Olette! Olette!" he called out again.

He looked around, and found the brunette unconscious, her head, arms and chest leaning on the path walk. The running water was slowly pushing her, and if it would, that would be even worse. Immediately, Seifer swam to the girl.

Seifer laid Olette on the path walk, trying to wake her up. With that fall, Olette would've died, and if she did, that would be bad—especially on Valentine's Day.

"Olette! Hey, wake up!" he said, shaking Olette. He placed a hand under Olette's nose. She wasn't breathing!

Seifer pumped her chest and checked her if she was breathing. _"No way, I'm not gonna do that mouth-to-mouth thingy,"_ Seifer thought.

He did it again, and Olette coughed hard and started to breathe. She sat up, holding her chest, and started taking deep breaths.

"Uh…hey, you okay?" Seifer asked.

Realizing what happened to her, Olette blushed and looked away from Seifer.

"Y-yeah," she replied.

Seifer sighed. "What the hell were you doing?!" he asked angrily. "You could've died there, you know!"

Olette looked at him. "I know!" she shouted.

"Now what, my day's ruined!" Seifer said, looking at his clothes.

"Then you shouldn't have saved me then!"

"Well I can't do that!"

"And why not?!"

"Because…because I can't!"

The two couldn't think of anything else to say. But then Olette noticed something.

"Seifer…if you're here…wait—you don't have a date, do you?" she asked slowly.

"Well what do you care?" Seifer snapped.

"Nothing, it's just that…" she looked down. _"I'm dateless too,"_ she added quietly to herself.

Seifer thought that Olette was gonna think up of something that would annoy him, and would probably tell this not only to Hayner, but his friends, too.

"So what if I'm dateless?" he asked sarcastically. "At least I didn't get chased by dog that would make me fall into an open manhole on Valentine's Day!"

Olette bit her lip. Although she was cold and her whole body was aching and her ankle was sprained, she stood up, walked over to the wall and sat down, placing her head on her knees.

"_Uh-oh…"_ Seifer thought, watching Olette cry. He sighed and sat beside her. He tried to look for his phone in any of his pockets, but then, he remembered.

"Oh shi—I left my phone in the market…"

* * *

"What's taking Olette so long…?" Hayner asked impatiently. Fifteen minutes has passed, and little did they know that Olette has been chased by a dog and has fallen in a manhole all that time. They already started ordering food, and it seems that Olette's absence is making them lose their appetite.

"We should've just picked her up at her house," Pence said. "But Olette rarely comes this late. Don't you think we should check on her?"

"And leave all this food?" Hayner asked. "Just call her home."

Pence nodded and went to the counter for the pay phone. When he called, Olette's mom answered.

"Olette already left," she said. "Maybe she got caught up with the crowd."

"Okay miss, thanks," Pence said as he hung up.

Hayner gave him a questioning look. "Well?"

Pence sat down. "Her mom said she already left." He sighed. "I think we'd better go find her if she passes thirty minutes."

"Good idea," Hayner replied.

* * *

"Hey, stop crying," Seifer said softly, trying to comfort Olette. For the last few minutes, Olette wouldn't talk to him and continued to cry quietly. With the look on her face, Seifer figured that they were both in the same mood—same bad mood, that is.

"Why'd you end up in that road, anyway? And why'd you get chased by a dog?" the blond asked, standing up.

The brunette didn't answer.

_Wrong question._

"Okay, if you don't want to talk to me, could you at least help with finding a way out of here?" Seifer asked again.

Olette murmured something.

"Uh…what?"

"I said, 'get out of here on your own'." Olette replied.

Seifer slapped his face with his palm. "Come on!" he said, turning around. "I know that we're both in a bad mood because we're both dateless, but we need to cooperate out here!"

"You? Since when have you been in a bad mood?" she asked.

Seifer turned to look at Olette. "Why'd you ask that?"

"Because," Olette said, "You always seem…confident."

When people say that, Seifer took it as a compliment. Coming from Olette, it wasn't. Well, sort of.

The blond boy ignored Olette's answer and looked up from the manhole. The sun was brightly shining through it, but it was so high and the road was probably empty that no one would probably hear them.

"I should be sorry," Olette said.

Seifer gave her a puzzled look. "W…why? I was the one who—"

"It's my fault you're here, okay?" Olette interrupted.

She stood up slowly, putting in mind that she has to bring them both out of there since it _was_ her fault. But when she took just one step, her whole body started to ache again. As she was about to fall, Seifer caught her.

"Don't get up yet," he said. "You need to rest for a while."

"But we're both in a bad condition, just as this place is," Olette whined. "We need to get out of here."

Seifer laid Olette back on the wall. As soon as she was laid back, he started calling for help again.

"Help! Somebody help us!" He called, trying to shout his loudest in order for somebody to hear them.

He called out repeatedly, not noticing the brunette getting up again. Olette took slow steps while leaning on the brick wall, determined to find the exit and finally rest back at home.

Seifer glanced at Olette. She seemed to be biting her lip, as if she was forcing herself to get up and walk.

"_Guess I should go help her_," he thought, placing Olette's arm around his shoulder.

"So…what happened to you?" Olette asked.

"What?" Seifer asked, confused.

"I mean, being dateless and all."

"I guess you wouldn't tell anyone. I was about to ask Fuu, but I'm afraid she might think I'm stupid or something, so I gave up. When I was about to give it another shot, Rai asked me if I could help him ask Fuu out, in exchange of 2,000 munny. Well…the rest is history."

"You mean you did that for munny?"

"Yeah. I'm so stupid, huh?"

"Actually, at least you tried, while…" Olette looked at down. "No one asked _me_ out."

Seifer stopped walking. "At least you didn't exchange any date for munny."

Both of them sighed. It's gonna be a long day in the manhole, no doubt.

* * *

"It's Twelve-fifteen. More than thirty minutes has passed," Pence said, taking one last look at his watch. They've finished eating already, and Hayner was already bored.

"Call her mom again," Hayner suggested. "Maybe she went back home already."

As Pence stood up to call Olette's house, Hayner tried to think of a place where Olette would be. All three of them didn't have a date, and they all agreed that they'll just eat at the restaurant. She admitted that she was in a bad mood, but Hayner knew that even if she was, she'd still come.

Pence came back with a questioned look on his face.

"Nobody's home, but Olette's mom said from the answering machine said Olette was and so is she," Pence said.

Hayner thought for a moment. "Let's go look for her. She can't get caught up with the crowd this long," he said, walking out.

Pence left their bill on the table and followed Hayner.

* * *

A half-hour later, Olette and Seifer continued walking together. They've been talking, and Seifer has never been like that before. Olette thought that this was Seifer's hidden side. Seifer thought that…well, Olette isn't that bad after all.

Olette's arm was still on the blond boy's shoulder, and they were both shivering from dipping in the cold water. Seifer had to bend a bit because Olette was pretty short. She was tired, but she knew Siefer was even more tired than her. Olette could feel that, and even wanted to ask Seifer just to let her walk. But she knew Seifer would say no.

"Maybe we should stop for a while," she said, looking at Seifer. "I'm a bit tired, anyway."

"Told you," Seifer said.

As they both sat down again, Olette closed her eyes.

"I wonder how we'll get out of here," she said, twitching her fingers as she speaks.

Seifer shrugged. "I dunno."

Olette looked up from above her and saw an open hole. There were metal handrails on the brick wall, and she guessed that it was a manhole. She nudged Seifer and stood up.

"Look, an exit!" Oletter exclaimed, pointing upwards. She realized that the handrails make a ladder, but most of the handrails are above their heads, and they could barely see the continuous ladder on the wall.

"Looks uselful, but I doubt we can get outta there," Seifer said.

Olette jumped up again and again, trying the reach the lowest handlebar. When she landed on her feet on the fourth time, she fell to the ground, her sprained ankle causing pain.

Seifer rushed to the brunette. "Will you be careful? How are you going to walk with that, and you wouldn't even let me help you!" he said. "And it's too high. With your height, you can't reach it."

The brunette got up, her hand being held by the blond boy. "Sorry," she apologized.

Siefer also tried to reach for it, but it was too high. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, what if I carry you so we you can reach it?" he asked.

Olette smiled. "Of course!" she exclaimed, standing up, "Then we could—wait a minute…" she paused, her face going red.

Seifer look puzzled. "What now?" he asked.

Olette pouted at him. "As if I'm gonna let you have a chance!"

Noticing Olette pulling down her messy white skirt, Seifer got the idea and his ears turned red.

"Come on, I'm not _that_ low!" he said, looking away.

Olette blushed harder. "S…sorry," she apologized again.

Seifer slapped his face with his palm. "Okay, I'll carry you, and you can step on my shoulders. You can probably reach up to the fifth handrail. If I ever look up, you can kick my face whenever you want."

After a few minutes, Olette finally agreed. Seifer leaned on the wall, facing the brunette. He closed his eyes and made a step for Olette with his hands. He felt Olette's feet shaking on his shoulders. Olette wasn't that heavy, so it was okay for him. He supported the brunette by holding her ankles so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm telling you Seifer, don't _ever _look up," Olette warned.

Seifer grumbled. "I told you I wouldn't," he said. "Just hurry up!"

As Olette reached the bars, she went up, hoping not to bump or hold something disgusting. Making her way up, her head bumped onto something hard. She felt the ceiling with her hands, realizing it was a closed manhole.

"Seifer, it's an exit!" she called down.

Before looking up, Seifer remembered what Olette was wearing, so he didn't bother and just looked straight. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Olette replied. She pushed the heavy metal cover, and it seemed to open. "Look! It's opening!" she exclaimed.

"Great!" Seifer said, still not looking up, but he his face was smiling. "Try to see if anybody's there!"

Olette continued pushing it up with both hands while stepping on the handrails.

"_I'm not gonna make a fool out of myself this time_," Olette thought, full of confidence.

* * *

The two boys kept running, searching for Olette. Pence have gone to the park, the tower and Olette's house, and nobody was home. Hayner checked the station, the archery clubhouse and the usual place, but she wasn't there either.

They agreed to meet up at the bay near the station in an hour, but they still have no luck in finding Olette.

Hayner stopped in front of the post office, hoping to find Olette there. They usually go there to help to get extra munny. He knocked on the post office door, and the manager showed up.

"Hey, Hayner!" he greeted. "You wanna work on Valentine's Day? You can't be serio—"

"Sir, I'm looking for Olette. Have you seen her?" Hayner interrupted.

"No," the manager replied. "I ha—wait, I think I did."

"Really? Where?" Hayner asked again, looking hopeful.

The manager began to think. "I saw her go through the alley near here this morning," he said, pointing to the alley with his thumb above his right shoulder. "Maybe she went to the market. You work there too, don't you?"

"Thanks so much sir!" Hayner said, running to the market.

The manager placed his hand on his chin. "What did I do?"

When Hayner arrived at the small building, he saw a small crowd near the cashier that allows them to work part-time.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hayner asked her.

The cashier glanced at the little kid telling the crowd about 'that' guy shouting something. "This kid kept bugging everyone, saying he saw someone jump in the manhole," she said, pointing to the manhole at the intersection.

"That's ridiculous," Hayner said. "Anyway, have you seen Olette? She—"

"That's it!" the little boy said, pointing to Hayner. "That's what the guy was shouting! And then he jumped into the manhole. That's all."

"Wait a minute…" Hayner said, getting an idea. "Okay kid, I didn't hear the story. And what you said might be a clue about someone I'm looking for. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure," the kid said. "So, here: I was walking around the store while my mom was choosing fruits when I saw this guy running out of the store. When he was outside, he kept shouting 'olette'. Then he peeked into the manhole and jumped in."

"Wait…guy running out of the store?" the cashier asked. "Is he blond and tall?"

The little boy nodded.

The cashier began to combine her thoughts. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "I think Olette fell into the manhole. And maybe Seifer saw her and rushed out to save her and—"

"You mean Olette fell _there_?" Hayner asked. "And you mean Seifer was the guy this kid was talking about? And what the hell was Seifer doing here? Wait…you mean he doesn't have a...?"

"I think so," the cashier replied, pulling out a phone and a wallet out of her apron's pocket. "And yeah, Seifer was here, and while he was paying me, he suddenly dropped his things on the counter and ran outside."

Hayner ran to the manhole. He peeked in, and nobody was there.

"Olette! Seifer!" he shouted continuously, hoping they were okay.

* * *

Seifer looked to his right, the direction where they came from.

"_Is it me, or do I hear someone calling us?_" he thought.

Olette continued pushing the cover harder. She was able to open it halfway, and she gave a heavy, tired sigh of relief and joy when she looked out—Pence was there!

"P-Pence!" she called, losing strength over the heavy metal. "Help!"

Pence turned around, shocked to see Olette being able to carry the metal cover by herself. He rushed to help her.

"Pence! Hurry!" Olette called.

But it was too late. The hand rail Olette was stepping on broke, and she fell on Seifer with a loud thud.

"I have to call Hayner!" he said, whipping out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hayner! It's Pence!"

"You won't believe this, Pence! Olette fell in a manhole and Seifer tried to save her and—"

"Listen to me!" Pence interrupted. "I saw Olette opening a manhole here at Arch road. Hurry up and call for help, we can pull her out!"

Hayner asked help from the crowd, and luckily, they decided to help out.

* * *

"Ow!" Seifer said, holding his head. His attention was caught by Olette, lying on the ground. "Olette! Are you all right?"

Olette sat up, her elbow scratched from her third fall that day. Seifer rushed to her, checking her elbow. She was hurt, and she failed. At least she got to see Pence, though.

"I guess I could never be as strong as I hope to be," Olette said.

"Actually, I can't believe you were able to open that manhole alone," Seifer said.

Olette shook her head. "I think…someone was helping me," she said, looking around.

Seifer's eyebrow raised. "Who could if we're the only ones down here? Believe me Olette, that was your work."

The brunette just shrugged. "I guess." She sat up properly on the wall. "Now what?"

"Since your tubby friend saw you, I guess he already called for help," Seifer said.

Olette pouted. "Excuse me, my 'tubby friend' has a name, and it's 'Pence'. You want to spell it out for you? He's the same level as I am, and even if he's still sorta overweight, he lost some pounds since two years ago. Got that?"

Seifer waved his hands near his chest, trying to calm Olette. "Okay, okay, so he's Pence," he said. "So anyway, are you saying we should stay here?"

"Well, we don't have any other choices," Olette replied.

All of a sudden, a light came from above them. "Olette! Seifer! Are you guys down there?"

Hearing her friends' voices calling them, she smiled. "We're here!" she shouted back.

Seifer doesn't know if he should be happy because they were found, or he should be embarrassed because he was found in a manhole—by Hayner.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking," Olette said. "Don't worry, I won't tell them everything, as long as you don't tell anyone about what happened to me. Okay?"

Seifer smiled. "Yeah, sure."

About thirty minutes have passed, and Seifer and Olette were now sitting inside an ambulance. Both of them were wearing warm towels, and Olette's injuries have been treated. The only people left outside was the emergency team, and Hayner and Pence went off to look for Olette's mom.

Seifer looked down at his feet. "Uh…"

"What?"

"I don't really know if this is a bad day or not."

"Maybe both."

"Yeah…maybe…"

Seifer was surprised by the small peck on his cheek. He looked at the brunette. Both of them were red-faced, but Olette was smiling.

"Thanks," Olette said, her pretty face showing a happy expression.

Seifer's shoulders slumped. "_We're not each other's type, but I guess a little friendship will do_," he thought.

"Thank you so much, Seifer," Olette's mom said happily. "If you weren't there, my little girl would probably be gone."

"It's nothing, really," Seifer replied. "It is my duty, after all."

Hayner, Pence and Olette sighed. The old Seifer is back again.

As Olette's mom went to talk to one of the medics, they were surprised to see Sora, Roxas, Riku and Fharra running to their direction. "Hey guys!" she called.

Seifer immediately fixed himself when they came running to their direction. "Hey, Fharra, what're you doing here?"

"I thought you were leaving this morning," Pence said.

Fharra shook her head. "I wanted to stay a little longer. Sora, Riku and Roxas thought it was okay, so I re-scheduled it this afternoon. I really wanted to see you guys."

"That's really nice of you," Olette said.

"So you know what happened?" Hayner asked.

"Hmm…yeah," Fharra replied as Sora, Riku and Roxas walked behind her. "Time to go," Riku said.

"See you again sometime," Sora said, giving Hayner and Pence high-fives.

"We'll see you too, right?" Olette asked Roxas, who was shaking hands with the boys.

Roxas nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Waving goodbyes and thanks, the four went off.

* * *

As they walk away from the bay, Fharra went beside Roxas behind Sora and Riku.

"You helped Olette, right?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Roxas replied.

Fharra just smiled, although she doesn't know what relationship Roxas has with Olette and the others in the past, including Twilight Town.

Sora stopped and pointed the keyblade towards a light found at the dead end of the alley they've been walking in. The gate to the next realm was open.

As the light of the gate laid on them, Roxas looked back. Twilight Town was still a part of his memory, no doubt.

* * *

It was already six when Hayner, Pence and Olette started walking away from Seifer's group.

"So you got chased by a dog," Pence said.

Olette nodded. "Yep." She sighed. "I'm sorry guys," she added.

"C'mon, you've got nothing to apologize for," Hayner said, placing his arm on Olette's shoulder. "We're all dateless…and that's what we have in common."

"Speak for yourself, I'm gonna find a date soon," Pence said.

"Me too," Olette said, smiling. "_I guess…I could consider today as some weird date, huh_?" she thought, looking up at the stars.


End file.
